When the Heart is Heavy
by NeoTroi79
Summary: When a relationship is forged, trust is of the upmost importance. But when the truth is no longer an option, will love be enough to sustain? AlexOlivia
1. Begin with Caution

AN: Ok lets try this again. This is the second time I've posted this chapter...anyway. Ho-kay, so, I know that my last two postings were oneshots (and really fun oneshots to write!) but I think I'm going to try a longer story this time. I'm not sure where it's going but :whips out blueprints its going to be a wild ride:

So here's my disclaimer...I'm not Dick Wolf...thank god.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Olivia shifted toward the offending beep. Morning. She reached over and turned the alarm off, trying to reorient her mind from dreamland to her impending day. _Why am I smiling?_ Olivia thought; a split second before it all came rushing back to her. She looked to her left, a tall slumbering blonde was stretched out next to her. Olivia's smile turned to a grin. _Oh, my life is so good_

Briefly, she replayed the events in her head. They were working late on wrapping up a case together. After that, they moved to a nearby bar under the guise of getting to know each other better, to become better coworkers. Conversation flowed easily, Olivia found her companion's hand on her thigh and the brunette had invited her back to the apartment. _And the rest is history._

Olivia turned, lifting herself onto one elbow as she leaned over the sleeping figure in her bed. Licking her lips, the brunette kissed her lover's earlobe. "Alex." She whispered.

Eliciting no response, Olivia used her tongue to trace the outline of the blonde's ear, sucking on the delicate overhang of cartilage along the edge. She saw Alex smile slightly, "_Alex._" She whispered again, "Time to get up."

Alex didn't move, so Olivia took it as a challenge. The brunette couldn't stop grinning as she proceeded to kiss every square inch of the blonde's face. She pressed her lips against unresponsive ones. Not to be beaten, Olivia took it a step further. She climbed on top of her lover, their naked bodies pressing together. Alex could not hold in her smile in any longer. She grinned as Olivia dipped to kiss her. Alex admitted Olivia's asking tongue willingly and a long passionate kiss ensued.

The brunette broke the kiss, bracing herself on her hands above the taller women, both of them gasping for breath.

"I could get used to waking up like that." Alex commented.

"It would be my pleasure." Olivia returned. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "We have to get up."

"Isn't it Saturday?"

"No, actually it's Tuesday."

Alex groaned under her lover, then she smiled as an idea came to her. "I need to take a shower. Care to join me?"

Olivia smiled wide. "Don't use all my shampoo." She teased.

Forty minutes later, Olivia dropped Alex off in front of her apartment. The tall blonde blew a kiss to her lover before disappearing inside. Olivia couldn't stop her good mood as she drove into work.

Everyone noticed when Olivia walked in the door.

"What happened to you?" Elliot asked.

"What do you mean, what happened to me?" Olivia returned, confused.

"You're…happy…not that that's bad that…that wasn't the right word." Elliot faltered.

Munch volunteered from his desk, "Perky?"

Olivia glared at him. Cragen walked out of his office, he immediately targeted the brunette. "You look different."

The only woman in the room gave an exasperated sigh and stalked to the machine to grab some coffee.

"Nothing happened to me and I do not look different. Don't we have actual jobs to do?"

Elliot grinned like a teenager, "Olivia got laid last night."

"Yea, and from the looks of it, it was really good." Fin teased.

Olivia threw the four men a glare, but found quickly she was in too good of a mood to be angry at them. _I _

_am so screwed if this is what I'm like every time Alex comes over._ Instead, she managed a sarcastic smile, "Hormones in check, yes boys?"

"I got your papers on the Rodriguez case." Cragen changed the subject.

"Yeah, Alex and I finished them up last night." She mentally ducked, as if mentioning the ADA would create more teasing from the boys. Then she remembered that they had no idea who she was with last night.

Thankfully, Olivia's phone rang at her side. She flipped it open and to her ear. "Benson…ok, we'll be right there." She hung up and addressed the people standing around her. "That was Warner. She's got the report on that girl found two nights ago in the Hudson."

Elliot was already putting on his coat. "Let's go."

Olivia jumped into the passenger seat, as Elliot started the car. Moving easily through the New York traffic, Elliot used the alone time to play big brother.

"Ok Liv, spill. Who is she?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "How about, it's none of your business, Elliot?"

"Come on."

"Maybe I don't want my love life plastered all over the bullpen, alright?"

"Liv."

"Elliot, please, leave me alone. I don't even really know how she feels. It was one night…albeit a really great night…_shit_."

Her partner laughed, "Ok, that was good enough for me. I'll leave you alone now."

"Thank you." Olivia said, mentally squashing the inner voice that wanted to scream the ADA's name from the mountaintops. _It was just one night._

The day flew. Finding clues, chasing the sick and twisted perp, and nailing him to the wall, all very routine to the veteran SVU detective. Olivia looked at her watch _11:43 pm. Damn._ It was far too late to call Alex, even thought the ADA was probably still up, Olivia didn't want to chance it. She drove home, her mind aimlessly wandering onto nothing in particular. Out of the recesses of her mind, Alex's voice drifted to the surface, husky and thick. _I want you, Olivia…I want you now._ A shudder ran down the detective's spine and she grinned, _Wow that was really a good night._

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

_Meanwhile..._

Alex Cabot walked into her office with a sigh. The mound of paperwork that she had so cavalierly left the night before was still sitting there, despite her feverish prayer that it would just disappear. _That would leave me with a whole lot of free time_. The blonde thought with a smile as her mind was filled with flashbacks of a certain brunette, naked on a bed, arching into her touch.

Alex shook her head. As much as she wanted it to, the red tape was not going to do itself. She dropped her briefcase on the side of her desk and lowered herself into her chair. Slowly, things started to get done. Step by step, Alex let herself get lost in the work that she so often sought refuge in.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

A knock startled out of her thoughts. She looked up from the file in front of her and glanced at the clock before answering _1:42_. "Come in."

The door opened just a crack, so Alex could see the intern's face poke into the room.

"Miss. Cabot, you haven't had lunch yet. Do you want me to pick you something up?"

Alex smiled, "Sure, Robyn, there is a deli on the corner, just tell them 'Cabot's usual', they know me, order something for yourself too, you can put it on my tab."

The intern blushed, "It's ok, I brought my own lunch from home, thank you though."

The blonde nodded and the younger woman continued, "I'll be back soon." And with that, she shut the door.

Alex shook her head with a chuckle, _Cute kid…not lawyer material by a long shot…but a sweet girl. I wonder if anyone ever thought that about me?_

It was true that for the longest time, her parents had given up trying to make her socially outgoing. Once it was clear that she had no natural aptitude for capturing a courtroom, they focused on her impending marriage to a wealthy husband to pass on the Cabot family name. So Alex was faced with a choice. Live a lie as the straight trophy wife of a rich politician, or become the politician herself and file away her nonexistent relationships under the heading 'goal oriented'. It was obvious which one she had chosen. It was a conscious choice that she had made a long time ago. The person she had become because of that choice was not a bad version of Alex Cabot, per se, just a different one than she had originally planned for herself.

The blonde had come to terms with the decision a long time ago. She didn't hate her path; in fact, she learned to be truly passionate about it. Her planned celibacy worked well into the 'grand scheme' as it were. That is, until Olivia.

_You should be smiling_ Alex thought to herself at the idea of the brunette, but it seemed that so many red flags waved at the thought she couldn't quite accomplish the task. _I should not have let it happen_ She scolded. _I wanted it to happen_ she countered herself. The implications of the night before pulled heavily on her mind. She wanted it. She defiantly wanted it. _It showed on my face as I came, screaming her name incoherently_. She thought wryly. Did she want the relationship? Yes. She could feel it from the depths of her core, yes. That's where things get complicated.

She wouldn't be able to be open about it. That much was obvious. They would have to be careful. Before, it wasn't really worth it, she felt. Alex had passed over a dozen potential relationships in the past, not willing to put that person through the hell of being her 'dirty little secret' just because Alex wanted a job. Granted, it was the DA's spot, the position that would make her immortal in the state of New York and gaining her the long elusive approval of her parents, but still a job nonetheless. So she was alone. Then Olivia came along.

For once, Alex's defenses crumbled, perhaps just for a second…but that second was long enough for the blonde to find herself inside the detective's apartment…to find those lips brushing softly against hers. Olivia's lips were so soft. Alex ran a fingertip slowly over her own lips, remembering. The olive skin was so supple, so firm and yet, it yielded to every touch.

_This is not good_ Alex tried to refocus her energy. "Work." She disciplined her mind. _There is a place for thinking about you love interest, and it's not in the middle of a double rape homicide._ _Think about putting the bad guys away, not your girlfriend…Girlfriend?_

"Work!" She quickly interrupted the musings that would have defiantly shot all concentration for the rest of the day.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Alex made it home at a decent hour. _If you call 7:30 decent_. She headed straight to the bedroom, stripping off clothes as she went. Emerging soon after in pajama pants and a tank top, she set out to make herself a cup of tea.

She sat down on the couch with the steaming mug and took a tentative sip. _Now what?_ She glanced at the phone, expectantly. _What do you expect? She should call me. Why? I don't know. Isn't that what dates are supposed to do? Is she your date? I suppose. You haven't been on a date with her. I suppose not. You should really stop talking to yourself._

Alex smiled and gave a cleansing sigh. _Girlfriend._ Her mind offered again. It didn't have the same shock value it did earlier. "What am I doing?" She laughed as she leaned back into the couch. "We slept together. And now I think she's my girlfriend? I must be going crazy." _Crazy in love. Shut up._

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

_The Next Day_

"Robyn, would you page Detective Olivia Benson in SVU for me?"

Robyn nodded before disappearing out of Alex's office.

At her desk, Olivia picked up the phone. Non-impulsed by the request. She immediately responded "I'll be right there." She stood and met Elliot's questioning eyes. "Cabot needs to see me."

Elliot nodded. He would have offered to accompany her, but really, who would trek through a building and a half to visit the court battle-hardened Ice Queen if they didn't have to? He watched as Olivia nearly jogged out of the bullpen.

He was lucky to have a partner like her and he knew it. His first partner, from back when he was in petty crimes, was distant, cold. Good cop though, but their relationship never went past, "I got your back," when they were in dangerous situations. Olivia was different. They didn't quite hit it off at the beginning. Elliot smiled at the memory. He was having a lot of trouble adjusting to the graphic nature of the Special Victim's Unit. Liv had never been anywhere else. But a couple of late nights at Maloney's had changed that. Olivia opened up to him, about her past, her family, the reasons she was in SVU. Elliot had spilt about his family, about his violent emotions. She had understood. She always seemed to understand him when he needed it most.

Arriving at Cabot's office, Olivia gave a short wave as she passed the intern. The intern smiled up at her.

She knocked on the wooden door. A soft reply beckoned, "Come in."

Olivia moved inside, closing the door behind her, her tone conversational, "What do you need?"

Alex looked up and smiled. A million sarcastic and some decidedly dirty comebacks flashed through the ADA's head.

"I missed you," she settled on.

A smile passed over the brunette's lips, but she didn't respond.

Alex continued, "Besides that, I wanted to ask you about the swear-ability of Josh and Leah."

Olivia nodded collecting her thoughts. "Leah's a strong girl and rather opinionated." The ghost of a smile passed across the face again, "Josh is younger, go slow with him. But, I don't think he'll freak if his sister is there."

Alex nodded, absorbing the information, and then jotted it down, "Sounds good. What are your doing for dinner tonight?"

Olivia didn't miss a beat. "Chinese and a movie, care to join me?"

Alex grinned, "Better than what I had in mind."

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Alex followed Olivia into her apartment. Olivia immediately picked up the phone, "I'm starving, do you know what you want?"

Alex took her coat off, "Uh, general tso's sounds good…and eggrolls." She added.

Olivia nodded and pressed a button, putting the phone to her ear.

Alex grinned broadly. "You have them on speed dial?"

Olivia shrugged, "So what?"

Alex shrugged back and smiled, "Me too."

"But do they recognized your voice and know your number?"

The ADA raised her eyebrow, "I'm impressed."

As Olivia put in the order, Alex took a moment to really absorb the apartment she was in. It was homey. She decided. _And a hell of a lot cleaner than my apartment._ Walking in, you were confronted with a choice, you could move into the open kitchen, or you could move into the living room, cornered into a rectangle by two overstuffed chairs and a couch. Beyond the chairs was a hallway that disappeared to the right, where Alex had found out yesterday, was where the bedroom was. The place was done in dark navy blues and forest greens.

Olivia hung up the phone, "So, where do we start?"

"Well, where is your movie collection?"

"How do you know I have a collection?"

Alex regarded her, "Instinct. I'll bet you have a collection of all the old classics, some off beat foreign

films and sappy romantic comedies."

Olivia's eyes widened, "That's insane, how did you know that?"

Alex gave her a sly smile, "Instinct." She said again and flopped down into the chair, her legs hanging over the sidearm. "So what shall it be tonight?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "_While you were Sleeping_" then, and I don't care what you think about it, miss smart ass."

When the food came, Alex moved to sit next to Olivia on the couch. By the end of the movie, the Chinese food was long forgotten. Alex was wrapped securely in Olivia's arms. Olivia's fingertips were tracing lazy lines up and down the blonde's torso under her shirt.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes, letting the sensations drift in and out, at the edge of her perception. "I don't want to move." She whispered.

"No one said you had to." Olivia said.

The blonde gave a soft murmur and leaned her head back into Olivia's shoulder. "I wasn't planning on it."

After a pause, Alex spoke again, "Tired."

The hand on her torso stopped, resting flat on the pad of her stomach, "Chinese food does that. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Alex smiled, "I should start leaving a couple of suits here."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. _Well, I wouldn't be opposed to that idea._

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Alex woke up cold. It was still dark. She glanced at the clock. Blue light flashed _2:56_. Alex shifted. Olivia wasn't there. The blonde turned completely around and spotted the detective in the dark. She was standing at the window studying something, sipping at a glass of water.

Alex found her voice, "Come to bed, sweetie."

Olivia jumped slightly, "What are you doing up?" She asked as she moved towards the bed, putting the glass on the night stand.

"I could ask you the same question."

Olivia climbed into bed, "I'm always up and down at night. I don't sleep much at all."

Alex slipped her arms around the brunette, "Well, that's not good."

The blonde closed her eyes, but she felt her companion's attention fixed on her. She opened her eyes to meet dark orbs. "What is it, Olivia? Tell me."

The older woman smiled slightly, "I don't know. I haven't been with someone for so long. I nearly forgot what it felt like."

Alex returned the smile. "If you want, you won't forget for a long while."

"I want very much."

The blonde placed a chaste kiss on her lover, "Good. Let's get some sleep."

After a long pause, Olivia spoke in the dark, "Alex."

"Mmm?"

"We should have a first date."

"Mmm, how about Friday?" The blonde mumbled.

"Friday." Olivia repeated.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Olivia was sitting at her desk when the ADA walked in. The detective glanced at her partner to make sure he saw her too. Cabot was still relatively new in the 1-6th precinct so her presence was regarded with caution.

Munch just happened to be walking past. "Can we help you, Councilor?"

"I just need Detective Tutuola to fill out this paperwork for the Patterson case." Alex said, diplomatically.

Munch rolled his eyes, "Paperwork, just the governments way of chaining you to a desk and then accuse you of not doing your job."

Alex watched him, amused. She looked at Olivia skeptically, "Is he always that pessimistic?"

Olivia shrugged. "We usually give Munch and his conspiracies a little padded room of their own. Don't worry, its not just you."

They shared a smile before Fin came out to meet them. Alex walked off to Fin's desk as Elliot turned to his partner. "Are you ok?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, obviously confused.

"You've _never_ taken to an ADA like that before, and I should know, I've been your partner for a while now."

Olivia tried to shrug it off, "What? She's smart, she's on time and she is damned good at what she does.

Look how she handled Harper's case; she got the bastard on a technicality even though Harper couldn't ID the voice."

Elliot regarded her, unbelievingly, "If you say so."

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

AN: I know, rather plain, rather uneventful...but the premise must be set! The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Friday Night Part 1

AN: Its a little shorter than normal...but hey, so am I!

Elliot studied his partner. Olivia felt his eyes on her and looked up. "What?" she defended.

He raised his eyebrows, "What's your problem, Liv?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been reading the same page for the past ten minutes."

Olivia sighed and gave up; putting aside the file she was staring at, "I just want to go home. It is Friday after all."

Elliot glanced at the clock, _4:35_ "Almost." He offered.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Almost isn't five o'clock."

"Don't I know it." He returned.

After a pause, "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

Her partner smiled, "Hopefully taking the kids to soccer practice tomorrow, then dumping them at their grandmother's so Kathy and I can celebrate her birthday."

"Tell her happy birthday for me. Didn't you tell me her birthday was on Sunday?"

Elliot grinned, "We're going to start celebrating on Saturday."

The brunette nodded with a sarcastic smile, "Oh. How silly of me."

Munch came out of nowhere, "Yes, Olivia, how could you!" He stood at the junction between the two desks and looked from one co-worker to another, "What are we talking about?"

"What Elliot is doing this weekend…to his wife."

Munch didn't miss a beat, "And they say SVU detectives are all perverts."

As Elliot realized this was going to follow him for a while, he changed the subject. "So, what are you doing this weekend, John?"

"Saving the world from corrupt government officials by TP-ing their houses with toilet paper I decorated with quotes from Shakespeare, Voltaire and Locke."

They both raised their eyebrows at the idea. Fin came up behind the trio, glanced to each person and did what any good detective would do. He came to the right solution, "He told you about the toilet paper, didn't he?"

Elliot and Olivia nodded their heads, "Yeah."

John ignored the comment, "Well, then what are you doing, Livia?"

Olivia froze. Her mind answered _I'm taking the Assistant District Attorney out on a date and then I hope to bring her back to my apartment and have a repeat of Monday night…until Monday morning._

Instead, she managed a nonchalant answer, "Nothing much. Television and Chinese food. I should really clean my apartment too."

The boys rolled their eyes, "You're so boring."

Munch added, "At least Elliot's getting laid."

Fin broke in, "Come on, John, I'm leaving."

Munch motioned to his partner, "My car is in the shop, he's giving me a ride home."

Elliot looked at the clock, "Guys, we still have fifteen minutes. Cragen will have your asses if you leave early."

Fin smiled, "Yeah, if he didn't leave twenty minutes ago."

Elliot and Olivia met eyes open mouthed. Suddenly, they both flew out of their seats, grabbing their coats. The four friends cleared the bullpen in less than ten seconds.

Olivia moved into the reception area for the ADA's office. She was about to just walk in when the intern stopped her.

"Hang on, you can't go in there." The young woman paused at the intruder's surprised look, "She has a client in there." She explained.

Olivia raised her eyebrows, but understood. "You're new, aren't you?"

"Kinda, I started two weeks ago. My name's Robyn."

The brunette held out a hand, "Olivia Benson."

"Nice to meet you. You work in Special Victims, don't you?"

Olivia nodded.

"I can't imagine. I can barely get through some of these case files." The intern continued.

"I won't say it gets easier, because it doesn't. But it certainly feels good to put the bad guys behind bars."

Robyn shrugged, "I suppose so. Miss. Cabot is really an amazing woman to take it all on in the court room. Are you guys really good friends?"

The detective smiled. "Yes, well, there are only so many women who are on the force, so when you find a friend, you make the most of it."

The young woman bit her lip, "Then from one woman to another, may I consider you a friend?"

"It would be my pleasure." The brunette grinned.

Robyn grinned back.

The door behind them opened and an angry man in a business suit stalked out, muttering under his breath. He rushed past without so much as a glance toward the two woman. Alex appeared in the doorway a second later, a pleasant smile graced her features.

"You're here!" she said, "Come on in, I'll just be a minute."

Olivia turned and winked at Robyn, who smiled back, an action not lost on the observant ADA. The brunette followed Alex into her office.

Alex moved behind her desk and shuffled through some papers, leaving Olivia standing in the doorway. She flung out a question, "Are you flirting with my intern?"

Olivia honesty couldn't tell if the blonde was joking or serious, "Jealous?" she shot back.

The hint of a smile gave the brunette the answer, "Maybe."

Olivia steered clear of the bait. "What was that all about?" She motioned, referring to the irate little man that flew out of the office.

Alex waved her hand, "Nothing really. He's part of the Patterson case. He tried to intimidate me with an insanity plea. I threatened murder one. He buckled. For a lawyer, he had a hell of an attitude problem."

"And you don't?" the brunette couldn't resist.

"No, actually, I don't." The ADA stated pointedly, her eyes sparkling.

Robyn poked her head in. "Miss Cabot, I'm going to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alex nodded, "See you tomorrow."

Olivia watched the intern leave, "Cute kid."

"Ok, now I know you were flirting with her." Alex accused, pointing a finger at the detective.

"You're adorable when you're jealous." Olivia smiled.

The blonde couldn't keep a straight face. She grinned and shrugged, "It's a gift I guess."

"Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, let me just clean up a little." The ADA fussed as she rummaged through her desk.

Olivia leaned on the doorframe. "I am so glad, it's Friday." she said. "I could use a weekend."

"Me too." The blonde answered as a stack of file folders slid into a new mess on her desk. "Uhh!" she cried, exasperated and ended up dumping the whole pile into the top drawer of her desk.

Olivia raised her eyebrows, "Is that how you normally clean up?"

Alex shrugged, "Most of the time."

The detective rolled her eyes, "Come on, are you almost done? I know this great little Italian place."

"You're going to make me fat, with all this going out." Alex complained as she made her way over to the brunette.

"Well, fine, then you can start coming with me on my morning runs."

A devious smile spread across pale lips. "I was thinking of another type of exercise, actually." A hand slid down the detective's leather jacket. "Maybe you could help me…it involves you, me…and a bed."

Olivia pretended to be offended, "Councilor! Never on the first date."

Alex continued playing with the leather collar, "And…what about before the first date?"

Olivia's eyes snapped to meet blue spheres.

Alex took in a silent breath through parted lips at the hungry look that sprang from the depths of dark chocolate orbs. She licked her lips slowly.

Olivia pulled the taller woman close. Gently cupping the ivory cheek, the brunette brought their lips together.

The shorter woman led and set an impossibly slow pace. On and on they kissed, until Alex couldn't remember when it had started.

Olivia moved away and Alex audibly gasped at the near painfully tangible loss. The door to her office closed and Alex allowed herself to be led to the smooth leather couch.

"Come here." Alex said huskily as she pulled Olivia into another kiss. She lowered the brunette to sit onto the couch and climbed onto her lap. As she proceeded to kiss those swollen dark lips, Olivia's hands were roaming up and down the back of her blouse.

Alex threw her head back, leaning into the touch. Warm lips caressed the exposed skin of her collarbone.

"You smell amazing." The blonde heard the murmur against her chest. Alex chuckled and pushed the detective onto her back lengthwise on the couch.

Olivia complied, but pulled at the blonde's silk shirt collar, pulling them into another kiss.

Alex carefully adjusted herself so she was braced above the brunette. She broke the kiss and looked into the deep brown eyes. They were clear, serene, so beautiful.

Olivia stared back up at the blue orbs. Something was up. "What is it, Alex?"

Alex mentally kicked herself as the words stumbled out of her mouth, "Olivia…I know this is juvenile, but I need to know, before…" she never finished the sentence and moved on. "Disregarding our first night…are we moving too fast?"

Olivia met her eyes, "Do you think we are moving too fast?"

Alex bit her lip, "When you told me that you didn't want to be alone anymore. Did you really mean that?"

"What do you mean? Of course I meant that." Olivia said, slightly confused.

The blonde closed her eyes and took a breath. "Is this just about the sex?"

"What?" Olivia was truly surprised and sat up, cupping the younger woman's face gently. "What are you talking about?"

"I need to know. I need to know if this is just about release…about pent up tension."

Olivia lowered her eyes and took both Alex's hands in hers. She looked up to see the blonde staring at the floor. "Alex…Alex, look at me." She continued when her companion met her eyes. "Alex, this is about you, and me, and us, exploring a relationship with one another. This is not about a quick release. If you are in this for the long haul…then so am I."

The blonde gave a small smile, "Handled like an attorney, tell me what I want to hear while covering your ass."

Olivia met the smile, "What is this really about?"

Alex refused to meet the brunette's eyes, "To be honest…I don't feel comfortable 'christening' my office couch."

Olivia pursed her lip and surveyed the office, "It would make for some interesting future client meetings." She sighed deep, "I suppose you're right…ok," she declared, "No christening the couch." She detangled herself from the blonde and stood, "Are you still hungry?" Olivia held out her hand to the ADA.

The blonde smiled wide as she took the hand, "For Italian? Sure. For you? Definitely."

Olivia rolled her eyes and Alex caught her in an embrace, "Though," the blonde admitted, "I _guess_ I could wait for dessert to have you."

AN: ready, ready! AWN! love the angst, hope you did too! I was gonna write more, but it was such a good stopping point...so there it is. Next one's coming!


	3. Friday Night Part 2

AN: Ok, so i had to beat this chapter out of my muse, that's why it took so long. In fact, I finished it 10 minutes before I was suppose to be in work...yeah i was late. See what I do for you people! Ok, so I confess, there is not much in the way of plot-plot in this chapter either. I have no idea how I do it, but I do. There is also a tiny political statement in here...so don't get offended. Anyway, there is a lemon in this chapter...just to warn the squimish...or the horny...its at the bottom, just come back up here later to actually read the chapter.

Walking into the restaurant was like walking straight into Italy. Complete with delicate grape vines that decorated the ceiling and the soft violin music playing in the background, the place was close to perfect. A slight Italian woman met them at the door, "Two?"

Olivia nodded and the two women followed the hostess to a table against a wall. They sat and took their menus.

"What do you suggest?" Alex asked as she looked down the list.

"I love Italian food and this place is amazing. Get whatever you want, it will be delicious."

Alex didn't let it go, "What are you getting?"

"I'm a sucker for ravioli, so I getting the Four Cheese Ravioli in clam sauce."

"I'm in the mood for something lighter, maybe fish or something."

"The stuffed filet of sol is really good."

"Sounds like a plan."

The night ran smoothly. Neither of them brought up anything heavy or emotional; content to maintain the pleasant atmosphere of their first date. Olivia pointed out small details of the restaurant and explained their importance in relation to Italy and the immigrants that came to Ellis Island. Alex regaled her companion with tales of her trips in Europe, the trouble she had gotten into and the famous people that she had met.

"So," Olivia started, sipping her white wine. "Did you always want to be a prosecutor?"

Alex empathetically shook her head, "It was the furthest thing from my mind. In fact, any jobs that had to do with people were at the bottom of my list."

The brunette smiled, "You? Anti-social?"

"Sounds funny now, but I was a shy one when I was young."

"So what happened?"

"Went to college, got in with a supportive crowd," she shrugged. "I was lucky, opened up, realized that people were actually listening to my words, realized I had a voice. So I kept talking."

"And you haven't shut up yet."

Alex pursed her lips into a smile. She raised her wine glass, "To voices, then."

Olivia followed, "To first impressions and first dates."

They clinked goblets and shared a smile before taking a sip.

It was a clear, calm night, so the couple decided to walk from the restaurant back to Alex's apartment. The easy conversation continued. Olivia smiled at the way Alex's hands moved erratically as she was talking passionately about the fact that Bush is a royal idiot and should be shot, resurrected, and shot again.

Alex abruptly stopped talking, "What are you smiling at?"

Olivia shrugged, "You're beautiful."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Flatterer."

Olivia slipped her hand into the blonde's and planted a kiss on her cheek, "So what?"

"I wasn't complaining," Alex smiled.

As they walked along the near deserted sidewalk, they fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Alex spoke softly, "I like this…just walking like this."

Olivia didn't answer, but her body language invited the blonde to continue.

"The world is always so busy, so hectic; it's nice to find a little quiet in my life."

"I'd agree with that." Olivia matched the softness in her companion's voice.

The conversation lulled for a moment before Olivia continued. "I like my silence. The world gets so heavy sometimes, so loud and violent. There are so many images that I see every day, so many horrible, sad and twisted people that sometimes I just need to hide…to find a place where those images fall away. It's a small thing to find in the world, but I need it."

Alex looked ahead, pensive. "I know exactly what you mean."

They walked to Alex's building. Standing outside, the two women couldn't meet each other's eyes, growing slightly uncomfortable from the emotions churning inside their chests.

"So," Alex braved, "Do I get a goodnight kiss or something."

Olivia gave a small smile and moved in close. She ran her thumb over the fair jaw line, gently pulling their lips together.

Alex savored the taste of white wine as Olivia led a slow, tantalizing dance of tongues between them. As the blonde ran out of breath she pulled back and gasped.

Olivia gave a coy smile.

"You're a fucking tease."

"Does that mean you'll invite me up?"

"My apartment's a mess."

The brunette smirked, "If it's anything like your desk… I'll cringe, but I can handle it."

Alex playfully hit her on the shoulder and led her into the building.

The doorman was situated behind a desk. He looked up as the couple approached him. His pleasant wrinkled face broke into a wide smile at the sight of the blonde. He raised a hand in greeting. "Miss Cabot, how are you tonight?" His European accent was prominent.

Alex met the smile, "Evening, Vincent, guess where I had dinner?"

"Where?"

"This little Italian place…" She placed a hand on Olivia's arm, "What was it called?"

"The Old Canteen." The brunette supplied.

"Yes. The food was amazing, have you heard of it?"

He was suddenly animated. "Heard of it? Let me tell you, my brother's son-in-law's family owns that restaurant. They have the best pasta fazool in all of New York!" In full Italian style, the old man used his hands to emphasize his point. "The best!"

Alex nudged Olivia, "Turns out you have even better taste than I thought. If it passes Vinny's palate, then you know it's the best."

The brunette smiled and held out her hand, "Olivia Benson."

"She is a detective with the NYPD."

Vincent took her hand in both of his and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Benson. You keep Miss Cabot out of trouble here, you hear me?"

Olivia grinned, "I'll certainly try." She said, giving a sly glance to her companion.

Alex blushed. "Well, we'll see you later Vinny." She pulled on her companion's sleeve.

The old man smiled and waved, "I'll see you tomorrow evening, Miss Cabot."

Alex pushed into her apartment. Olivia followed and looked around. Alex was certainly correct; her apartment was a mess, especially by the brunette's standards. It was done in creams, tans and light woods. As you walked in, to the right there was a cluttered countertop that looked over into the kitchen. To the left opened to the rest of the house, there were overstuffed armchairs placed at artistic angles throughout the open space, displaying the prominent black fireplace. To the right of the fireplace was a pair of French doors where one could see the corner of an unmade bed. Two full length windows looked out over the street with long flowing white curtains.

Alex took her coat off and tossed over the back of a chair. Olivia smiled at the antic and sent a prayer that it wouldn't annoy her too much in the future. Meanwhile, the blonde had slid up to her and wrapped those long arms around her waist. "I had a wonderful time tonight." She purred.

"Well, it kept you out of trouble, didn't it?"

Alex licked her lips, "I was hoping you could help me get _into_ trouble, Miss Detective."

Soft, murmuring chuckles came from both women as Olivia continued the banter. "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"What kind of trouble did you have in mind, Councilor?"

"Stop teasing me." Her hands ran up and down the brunette's arms.

"But it's so much fun."

"I can think of something a little more fun." The blonde pulled Olivia toward the bedroom.

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"I'm a lawyer; I'm supposed to be persistent." Alex pushed Olivia onto her back on the bed. The brunette's feet were still on the floor as the blonde climbed on top of her. She leaned in close to the dark hair. "I'm ready for dessert."

Olivia couldn't resist. She looked away, "And what if dessert's not ready?" she mocked.

A slippery tongue traced the outline of the brunette's ear. A low, guttural voice spoke in her ear, slow and deliberate, "Then. I'll. Make it. My. Self."

Alex bit down on the delicate cartilage. Olivia hissed as her hips involuntarily bucked against the small frame. The blonde chuckled as she attacked the long muscle of her lover's neck.

Olivia squirmed underneath the warm body as her hands squeezed Alex's bare thighs. Her breath quickly became ragged beneath the torture of sharp bites and cooling licks in the concave of her collarbone.

Alex ran her teeth down the length of the collarbone, stealing a long moan from the depths of Olivia's core.

The brunette's hands started to roam. Her fingers lightly scraped the inside of her lover's legs. She could feel the muscles tensing.

Alex was torn. She could feel the heat growing at her center; she wanted Olivia to take her right now. On the other hand, she was on top, she had started it, and damn it she wanted dessert!

She swatted the detective's hands away and pulled at the hem of her shirt. Olivia leaned forward and the shirt disappeared.

"Black lace." Alex commented as she lightly ran a hand over the ebony bra. "I'm touched."

Olivia smacked her lips, "The underwear matches."

The blonde raise her eyebrow as she took off her lover's belt. "Slide up, then."

The brunette moved up the bed, kicking her shoes off as she went. Alex kept a firm hold on the detective's pants and soon, they disappeared, along with her socks. Alex took her time crawling up next to the long toned body of her lover, allowing her hunger to grow. Olivia curled toward the blonde, her knees bent and her hands groping for her companion's waist.

Alex threw her leg over Olivia's hips so their bodies were pressed together. She cupped the back of the brunette's head and captured her lips in a wild, passionate kiss.

They rolled, Alex still on top. However, Olivia was more insistent, working the blonde's blouse out of the skirt. The brunette's fingers worked rapidly, and Alex slipped out of the shirt. Olivia ran her hands over her lover's breasts, roughly massaging them through the bra.

Alex gyrated her hips into Olivia's stomach, her skirt rode up to sit bunched on her pelvis. The brunette's hands slid to her partner's back, her short nails tracing nonsense patterns on the bare skin.

The blonde threw her head back in surprise. She fixed Olivia with a hard, lidded glare before twisting her head into a sharp moan again.

Olivia smiled and cataloged the spot away. She let both her hands move up the blonde's spine. Alex arched into the brunette's torso. "You are so going to pay for that."

"Oh really?"

"Let's make this more interesting." Alex challenged and she grabbed the comforter bunched to the side of the bed and pulled it over her head.

"How is this more interesting?" Olivia asked as she tried to join Alex and the lower part of her body under the covers. She was swatted away.

"The element of surprise, darling." Olivia heard against her stomach.

The brunette quickly understood as a hand slid underneath her bra, caressing the bud with a smooth palm. Olivia, surprised, and extremely turned on, arched into the touch, her eyes closed.

Alex murmured her approval and her long fingers expertly unhooked the black lace. She pulled the bra downward, the material brushing against the erect buds of her lover's breast.

Olivia's body became extremely sensitive to each touch as Alex, unseen, explored every available inch of the brunette's body. She could feel Alex's hot breath as it traveled up and down her torso. Stimulation seemed to come from everywhere as the blonde used her fingernails up and down her legs, a tongue traced patterns on her stomach, accompanied by delicate bites and soft vibrations as her lover moaned into her. The temperature rose underneath the blanket as Olivia broke out in a pleasant sweat.

She could feel Alex playing at her last piece of clothing. Fingers slid underneath the band, impatient. Olivia wasn't about to complain. The article quickly disappeared.

The brunette took the opportunity to join Alex under the covers. It was sticky hot. She could smell herself. She could smell Alex. It was potent. It was exciting.

Alex ran her fingers up and down the responsive opening. Sweat mixed with thick juices, the blonde couldn't wait another moment. She dove in.

Olivia's body shivered. She couldn't believe a tongue could give that much pleasure. It moved rapidly, in and out, then upwards, to capture the bundle of nerves as two fingers easily slipped inside the swollen opening.

Olivia was lost. Those fingers curled inside and filled her. The lack of oxygen under the comforter made her light-headed. Alex's tongue danced on her most sensitive spot. The brunette couldn't remember when she orgasmed, only that she did. It was long trip through pleasure and the next thing she remembered was Alex's chuckle as she shuddered in the aftershocks.

The blonde moved up next to her and flipped the covers off their heads. Cold air rushed to meet them. Olivia took a few gasping breaths as Alex cuddled up next to her and began placing kisses on her neck.

"Dessert was good." The blonde commented between kisses.

Olivia fought to find her voice, "Glad you liked it."

The brunette could only lie there like a log for a while as Alex continued to tease her. Soft kisses ran up and down her neck, around her collarbone and even to the mound of her breast. Olivia finally and abruptly turned over onto the small frame. Alex giggled as Olivia ordered, "That's enough of that."

The brunette captured her lover in a violent kiss; she grabbed the blonde's breast in a rough massage. Their legs rubbed against one another, the heat rising rapidly.

Olivia hand moved aggressively downward, grabbing handfuls of skin in vicious pinches. Finding the bundle of fabric from Alex's skirt, she instead moved over it, down her companion's legs, as far as the brunette could reach.

Her fingers twitched in anticipation as her nails barely scraped up the bare legs and under the bunched shirt. She could feel the thin, soaked material, the last barrier between her and her prize. Using a finger, she hooked onto the material and pulled. Alex kicked it off her ankles just before Olivia spread her lower lips, insistent in the exploration.

Olivia reveled in the soft swollen muscles, so thick and slippery she thought they may disintegrate on her. Her short nails teased the entrance causing Alex to moan into her mouth.

Mercifully, the brunette entered her. She moved in and out, setting a slow pace, but the blonde would have nothing of it. Alex broke the kiss pushing her hips into the fingers. "Harder." She whispered. "Harder."

Olivia obeyed, jamming into her, over and over. She curled her fingered to caress her lover's inner ridges as her thumb traced hard circles on her pleasure spot. "Come for me." She teased.

Alex began to shake and her hands groped for Olivia's body. She clutched Olivia's neck and arm as a she seemed to freeze, the ecstasy plain on her face.

She fell back heavily on the bed. Olivia slowed, in and out, extracting all she could from the gripping muscles.

Finally, Alex patted her lover's face, gasping for air, "Stop, Liv, please stop."

Olivia grinned at her success and gently exited her companion, leaving a trail of wetness as she traced a line from Alex's navel to her sternum. She lay beside the blonde, her hand lazily draped over her partner's stomach.

After a few minutes, Alex belatedly slipped off the skirt and dropped it off the edge of the bed. She pulled Olivia close to her, their legs intertwined and their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Alex had her head on the blonde's shoulder. She was surprised at the small voice the came from her mouth, "Olivia?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Is it ok if I love you?"

The brunette's hand tucked Alex's flaxen hair behind her ear before answering, "Only if I can love you back."

The blonde found herself answering honestly, "I'll certainly try to let you."

AN: Woot! did you like it? did you not? Press the button! I promise there is more plot in the next chapter...ironically its nearly done.


	4. Revelations

AN Ok, so adding to the list of things that annoy me. 1. Moving 1300 miles south 2. 21 hour car rides 3. Laptop batteries that only last a half and hour and 4. Formatting fanfiction in Spanish. Ok, I'm done. Here's the next chapter!

_The Next Morning_

Olivia was awoken by the sunlight, straining through the windows. She smiled as she looked down at the blonde.

Alex had curled away from her during the night, she had kicked off the heavy blanket and a sheet was idly covering her lower half, tastefully exposing her beautiful breasts, wrapped securely in a silken bra. Olivia chuckled as she remembered that she never did get around to taking it off. The brunette lay on her side, trying to memorize every inch of her lover's body; the way her profile and the long curve of her neck mirrored her hand and arm, placed delicately next to her face. Her hair was splayed in a halo around her head; the endings almost seemed animated, like the flicker of blonde flames.

Olivia placed a chaste kiss to her girlfriend's head. The brunette's inner child jumped inside her singing, _You have a girlfriend, You have a girlfriend._ She didn't try to keep the grin off her face as she looked around the room she was in.

Olivia suddenly realized where her clothing disappeared to the night before. Her bra was on the floor, near the door; her shirt was clinging to a chair in the corner of the room. As her detective's eyes took in the rest of the room she spotted her pants, on the opposite side of the room, next to the door for the master bath. She could see her shoes and socks just over the edge of the bed. Finally, her panties ended up on the bureau, thought the brunette couldn't possible figure the trajectory on that one. She looked back down at the angelic figure.

_I've fallen hard for you, Alexandra Cabot._

_Three Months Later_

The next few months went smoothly for the new couple. They kept job and relationship separate. It was a comfortable, passionate bond that got the women through tough days and long, cold nights. Alex had firmly entrenched herself in Olivia's apartment. There were no U-hauls as of yet, but a good amount of business suits had amassed themselves in Olivia's closet.

Alex lay with her head in her lover's lap. Olivia softly stroked the blonde strands as she lazily took in the end of the movie they were watching. Most often, they lounged at Olivia's apartment. The guys at work may have suspected, but no one had told them outright. They weren't hiding their non-single status. They just never get brought up. The brunette wondered at Alex's thoughts on the subject.

"Do you think we should tell the guys about us?"

Alex jumped on the defense. "Do you think we should?"

"I'm not saying we should or shouldn't, I'm just saying that…well, you're an important part of my life now and frankly, so are they. I don't think that the two should be separate. Our three-month is in two days.

The blonde had to ask, "Do you think they'll freak because it's me?"

"I hope not. It's really up to you. Maybe we shouldn't tell them."

Alex got up, leaning on her hands and the back of the couch, "Really, Olivia. Would it change anything?"

"Of course it wouldn't change anything between us."

"Our work and our relationship are separate. If they know or not will not change our demeanor at work. But if Elliot ever throws a barbeque again, I hope I can come as more than your friend."

Olivia remembered the day. The couple had conveniently 'carpooled' even though their apartments were nowhere near each other. She always wondered why no one had called her on that point. They were detectives after all. "Maybe I'm thinking too much." She conceited.

Alex smiled and put her head back down onto Olivia's lap. She patted the toned leg, "You tend to do that."

After a pause, "It's ok with me, if they know that we are together."

Olivia couldn't let go. "But what if they start to treat you differently?"

"Then they are pigs and should be shot." Alex blurted, successfully eliciting a chuckle from the brunette. "Come on, Liv, now you are really thinking too much. It's perfectly alright with me if the Elliot, John, Fin and the Captain know that we're together, but you don't have to hit them on the head with it. If they ask, tell them, if they don't, well then it's not important to our relationship that they know." It seemed the end of the discussion. The blonde's voice dropped suddenly worried, "Just as long as I don't end up in the tabloids."

Olivia looked down at her lover. They had this talk one night about a month ago. It was pretty much vital to Alex's job that they keep their relationship hidden from the public. Olivia knew that from the beginning. What she didn't realize was how deeply it affected Alex.

_Flashback_

They were eating in that night. Alex hadn't eaten much and her worried expression was noticeable.

"What going on, Al?"

The blonde seemed to come to a decision and reached over the table and grabbed Olivia's hand. "I need to talk to you. Seriously now."

Olivia felt the trepidation in her lover's voice. "What is it, Alex?"

"We need to talk about 'us'. I mean; the real nature of our relationship."

"Ok." Olivia's guard went up, but decided to take it slow, feel out where this was going.

"Look, I love you and I want to be with you, please don't get me wrong. But…I have…wow this sounds so stupid. I have career goals that I want to achieve…things I need to live up to."

Olivia nodded, but waited.

The blonde fidgeted, "I am in the public eye…all of the time. If my father ever found out I'm not straight, he'd disown me. Not to mention he'd use every string and connection he could to stop me from getting the only thing I've been working towards since college."

Olivia nodded again, "The DA's office."

"Look," Alex faltered. "I'm a Cabot. Cabot's make the grade no matter what the sacrifice; its what's expected, and I don't think I'm strong enough to break away from that…not like this, not because of something so trivia as to the gender of the person I love." The blonde started biting her lip and covered her face with her hands, hating how shallow she sounded and hating that she brought this up.

Olivia swallowed. "Alex? Alex, please look at me." She continued when the blonde met her eyes. "I get it, Alex. New York is probably not ready for an openly lesbian DA yet. Though I don't like hiding, I think what is between us is a little more special than me being able to grab your hand in public. I know you have career goals and these goals were in place far before you and I ever met. I get it, Alex."

The surprise in the blonde's voice was evident, "Are you serious?"

Olivia kept her face focused, "Yes, and I'm still here, Al. And as for your father, well, he needs to get a clue, but unless he's coming to live with you, I'm not going to worry about him yet."

Alex sat in shock. The biggest obstacle in every relationship, the thing that sent every other woman running for the hills was gone…neatly swept away by those beautiful lips. "How do you always know what to say?"

The brunette smiled, "I've been through it all, Star."

They smiled at the nickname. It had come about when Olivia had come to watch Alex in court on her day off. Even after six hours of sitting in a courtroom, Olivia still couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. Energy and passion radiated from her as it would the sun. It was all the detective could think about. The more she thought about it, the more the name fit. Lucky for her, it stuck.

_End Flashback _

_The Next Day_

Munch watched as Olivia hurriedly left the office. He looked over at Cragen, who was leaning over Elliot's desk. "Not that I think you're playing favorites, Boss, but how come she gets to leave early?"

Cragen met his inferior's permanent sarcastic glare. "She asked to get out early today."

Elliot looked out past the Captain. "He's lying, she's his favorite."

Cragen rolled with the punch, "You got me…Elliot, you and this other second-rate detective go check out the boyfriend."

Munch and Elliot grabbed their coats and headed out the door with grins on their faces.

Elliot jumped in the driver's seat. And Munch started the conversation. "So, what's up with Olivia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm old, I'm not blind." Munch pointed out sarcastically, "Olivia's got someone. The question is, who is the guy?"

"Actually, the question is, 'who is the girl.'"

"Really? Guess I should have known. So do you have any idea?"

"None. I asked about a month ago. She told me that she wanted to see if it would last before she started introductions."

"Bet you in two months a leggy blonde is going to walk in the precinct."

"Brunette, you're on."

_Two Months Later_

"Come on, Olivia! It's been…months!" Munch whined.

"Yeah, when do we get to meet her?" Elliot poked.

"What? Is she ugly?" Fin guessed wickedly.

"No!" Olivia jumped, "She's gorgeous." A far-off look covered her face. "Amazing, intelligent."

"Then why can't we meet her?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. This had been going on for twenty minutes now. "Alright, alright, what if I ask her to come down to the precinct?

Munch let out a very childish, "Yes!" As Olivia picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi, sweetheart, are you busy? Yeah, I am. The guys want to meet you…Ok. See you soon." She hung up and addressed her friends. "She can be here in fifteen minutes."

Munch fixed her with a glare, as if debating if she was lying.

Olivia played it up, "Why do you guys want to meet her so badly?"

Fin answered, "We just want to make sure our girl's being taken care of."

Olivia knew the compliment when she heard one. "Thanks, Fin. That means a lot."

"You've been so happy these last few months; we just want to know who's got that kind of power." Elliot teased.

About ten minutes later, Cragen emerged from his office, "What are we all doing, standing around?"

"We're waiting for Olivia's girlfriend to show up." Elliot piped in.

Cragen looked from one person to the next; then abruptly sat on the edge of Munch's desk. "Ok. When's she going to get here? I want to meet her."

Olivia shook her head, unbelievingly, "Why do you want to meet her, Captain?"

"I don't know…you guys are like my kids. I order you around and I kick your asses when you get out of line. I might as well know who you're dating too." He smiled.

"So, tell us about her."

Olivia grinned, "Well, when she walks in the room, all heads turn to her." She looked past her friends, compelling all their eyes to look to the door.

Alex Cabot walked purposefully into the 1-6th precinct. She met Olivia's grin with one of her own. Before anyone could say a word, the blonde walked up to her lover and planted a short, but steamy kiss. She pulled away and sat on Olivia's desk. "Hi guys."

There was stunned silence that permeated the room.

Until Munch jumped up, pointing at Elliot, he cried out, "I _told_ you Olivia was dating a leggy blonde!"

Alex and Olivia burst into laughter. Fin walked over to Cragen and tapped the back of his hand on his superior's shoulder, "You owe me twenty bucks."

Before anyone could react to the statement, a hysterical Hispanic woman flew into the precinct, "¡Mi bebé¡Alguien tomó a mi bebé!" she screamed.

The atmosphere completely changed. Olivia was on her feet, "She's said someone took her baby."

Fin caught the out of control mother in his arms as Olivia tried to talk her down, "Ma'am, ma'm," she dodged arms. "Senora, buena calma, por favor. Nosotros le podemos ayudar pero usted tiene que calmar." She spoke rapidly.

The woman's screams subsided, her tear-stained face now evident. Fin release his hold and the two detectives led her to the backroom.

Alex had gone into ADA mode. She followed, situated herself off to the side, leaning against the wall.

Olivia sat beside the shaking woman and Elliot sat on the table next to the woman.

Olivia spoke, "Ok, ma'am. ¿Hágale habla cualquier inglés?"

The woman glanced from one partner to another and locked eyes with Alex, and shook her head nervously.

_She's terrified._ Alex saw.

The detective moved on, "¿Que es su nombre?"

"Elena Pedroza." The Latina shook.

"¿Y que es su nombre de bebe, Senorita Pedroza?"

The woman took a breath to calm herself, "Rebekah, Rebekah Louisa Pedroza."

"¿Que edad es ella?"

"Ocho. ¡Oh…mi bebe!"

Alex phased out the Spanish, cursing the fact that she never got around to learning the language. She instead watched the mother's movements. She was an exotic Latina woman, young. Her wavy black hair complimented her large black eyes, which darted between Elliot and Olivia. As Olivia questioned her, she stopped acting like a frantic parent and more like a rape victim, subdued and barely making eye contact.

Suddenly, something Olivia said set her off. She was on her feet, hands waving aggressively as she yelled at the brunette detective. Alex watched as her girlfriend tried to talk the woman down again.

Cragen poked his head in and cryptically motioned to Alex and Elliot. The two followed him out, leaving Olivia to console the woman.

The detective, Captain and ADA were met with a sight. Fin and Munch were holding off a Hispanic man and things were getting out of control.

"I know she's here!" He cried through a thick Latin accent. "Elena! ELENA!"

Cragen addressed the man, "Calm down a second. Now, who are you?"

The man regarded him for a moment before answering, "Lukas Pedroza."

"Elena's brother." Alex guessed.

He claimed the affirmative with a swift upward motion of his jaw. "Where is she?"

Olivia and Elena chose this moment to walk out, the brunette's arm wrapped comfortingly around the Latina.

As the siblings saw each other, a flurry of foreign language ensued. They ran at each other, circling like cocks in the ring. Hands flew, accenting accusing yells, Elena had started crying anew. Alex glanced at Olivia who was staring intently at the pair, trying to decipher at breakneck speed.

Fin and Cragen, being the boys they were, couldn't help but jump into it. They grabbed Lukas as he stepped threateningly closer to the shorter woman. He sobered immediately. "Vuelva a casa, Elena. Permita que nosotros lo ayudemos a encontrar Rebekah, por favor. El padre está preocupado." He coaxed his sister to come home with him.

"Papa, puede besar mi asno para todo cuido." She muttered.

"Elena!" Exclaimed her brother.

Olivia cut in, "Now, wait a minute, hold up." She motioned to an officer that had just walked in, "This is Sergeant Rodriguez; she is a Spanish interpreter from Missing Persons who will handle your niece's kidnapping." She quickly translated the information into Spanish.

The siblings followed the officer out of the precinct, Lukas' arm held protectively around his sister. Olivia leaned against her desk and sighed as her extra adrenaline made her light-headed. Alex walked up to her, "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

The brunette shrugged, "Spanish, Russian, German, Italian and I can mirandize in three others."

Alex's phone rang as Elliot's did the same across the room. "Cabot." "Stabler."

Olivia watched the blonde listen to the other end intently and then say, "I'll get right on it. Of course. Perfect."

Alex flipped the phone shut. "I've got to get back."

"Sure, I've got to go too." Olivia commented as she saw Elliot waving to her, grabbing both their coats.

The blonde reached out and gently grabbed the detective's hand, "I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure."

As Alex walked out, Olivia didn't bother to hide the fact that she watched those long legs sway back and forth to the sophisticated click of two inch heels. She sighed and pushed herself off the desk, moving over to her partner.

Elliot held out her coat, "You are so in for it." He said nonchalantly.

"What?" she asked, already knowing what was coming.

"What? You ask me 'what'!" he teased as they walked out to the car. "You are with the ADA and you didn't tell me!" How long has this been going on?"

Olivia shrugged, glad at her partner's reaction to the whole situation. "Early May…a couple of weeks after she started with SVU."

Elliot paused for a moment, "So that's why you took to her so fast. I should have known!"

"So you're ok with this?" She needed to hear it.

"Why wouldn't I be? I can finally stop trying to convince Kathy that you are just fine at finding women on your own."

"What about the other guys?"

"They're fine! What is it about lesbians and their insecurities? We all told you that it doesn't matter to us." He mused as they got into the car.

"I don't know." Olivia confessed. "It's kind of a built in paranoia. There is always that chance that you are going to turn on us, I suppose. You know, make our 'unaccepted lifestyle' a huge, friendship altering deal."

Elliot smiled, "Nah, I'd never turn on you. It would take to long to break in a new partner."

Olivia slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Ow!" he faked.

"Baby." She returned, "So, partner, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Captain wants us to do a follow up on that college girl. DNA wasn't her boyfriend's."

"Any hits on the teachers?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure a little digging will give us some answers."

Alex let herself into Olivia's apartment. Feeling at home, she draped her jacket over the couch and threw her briefcase on the chair. She spotted Olivia leaning on the counter, lost in thought. The blonde came up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the shorter frame, planting a kiss on Olivia's cheekbone. "Hi, sweetie."

Olivia smiled slightly, "Hey yourself"

Alex moved away to get herself a glass of water. She sensed her companion was not out of her thought trance and asked, "What are you thinking about?

"Elena." Olivia said simply.

"What about her?"

The brunette sighed, "I'm not sure. Something is bugging me about it."

Alex approached the subject cautiously. "Do you think that you're just upset that Rebekah's kidnapping doesn't fall under your jurisdiction?"

"Maybe" Olivia admitted.

"I know you want to save every child, but the officers in Missing Children can and will find Elena's daughter."

"I know."

The blonde took a sip of her glass, "Give it a couple of days. I know a Roger Palms who works the computers there. I'm sure he could tell you if they're made any headway on the case."

Olivia smiled wider. "I think I will. It will make me feel better."

Alex put down her drink and made her way over to the brunette. "You know." She said as she wrapped her arms around the frame. "I think the fact that you can speak four languages is super sexy."

The brunette turned in the embrace to face her partner. "I'm just good at them."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Just take the compliment, sweetie."

Olivia reached her hand up to drift along Alex's jaw line, "I love you." she said sincerely.

"I love you too." Alex returned.

They leaned in close savoring the electricity between their lips as it seemed to pull them ever so gently together. Memorizing soft skin and languid forms, hands began to roam. They pressed against each other, soothing and needy.

The phone rang.

They sighed and chuckled at the broken connection between them. Alex didn't bother to move so Olivia twisted in the embrace to grab her cell phone off the counter. "Benson."

Alex watched the transformation of her lover from a sparkling display of womanhood to a veteran sex crimes detective.

Olivia was oblivious to the observation and spoke into the phone, "Sure. I can be there in twenty minutes."

The blonde tried not to let her face fall too much. There was nothing either of them could do; such was the nature of the job. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

The brunette shook her head and extracted herself from her lover's hold to grab her coat, "You just stay here…and stay beautiful."

Alex blushed at the compliment as Olivia kissed her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Suddenly left in an empty apartment, Alex sighed as the place almost seemed too big for one person. She wrapped her arms around herself and decided to make herself a cup of tea.

Alone with her thoughts as she sipped from the mug, Alex swooned at the lightheaded-ness that enveloped her at the idea of Olivia. She grinned like an idiot and didn't bother to stop. She was head over heels, undeniably, unequivocally and absolutely hopelessly in love with Olivia Benson. It didn't matter that their jobs kept stealing them away, all she knew was when Olivia was in the room, her happiness skyrocketed and she felt like she was wrapped in a thick impenetrable blanket of bliss and security.

_So this is Cloud Nine…I could get used to it here._

AN Hooray! Did you like it? Did you not like it? Review! I'm sorry if the formatting was weird, but doesn't like upsidedown question marks. Review please! Please! Please? Please!


	5. Gut Feelings

Ok, well, I didn't mean for this story to go on hietus, but somehow it happened. Hopefully, I'll be able to stay on top of all this. It would be nice if I didn't have to sleep...yeah...the need to sleep really sucks. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! (And don't forget to review!)

Olivia walked into the Missing Person's precinct. It had been three days since she had seen Elena and her curiosity was eating her up inside. She grabbed a passing officer and asked where she could find Roger Palms. The cop directed her to a corner cubical.

As she approached, she could see a heavyset man with glasses was sitting in a wheeled office chair, traveling among five different computers. He looked up pleasantly, "Can I help you?

"Yeah, I'm Olivia Benson. I'm also a friend of Alex Cabot and I was wondering if I could get an update on a case transferred here three days ago."

"Alex, huh? Nice lady," He commented as he slid to a computer and started pulling up files, "I'm guessing you want to know about Rebekah Pedroza?"

Olivia nodded as she watched his eyes drift down the screen, "You're with SVU?" he said suddenly.

The brunette nodded.

Roger shuddered, "I see a lot, but that's got to be tough. Can I ask why you want to know so bad?"

"I was the interpreter who first took Elena Pedroza's statement when she first reported it."

Roger nodded slowly; Olivia saw that she had to be a little more convincing. "Look," she started, "I know you're not supposed to tell me about an open case, but I have a gut feeling about this one and I just need to know if they have any leads."

The squat man stared at her for a moment, unreadable. Then, "If I didn't know Detective Gates like I do, I'd never believe you."

"Pardon?"

"Pamela Gates is handling the case. Mrs. Pedroza's brother came in two days ago, looking for the same information you are. I had to tell him that everything was still up in the air. I thought he looked heartbroken, but Gates saw something else. A 'gut feeling' if you will." He smirked, "Anyway, her and her partner followed the guy back to his house." He looked up cryptically at her, "He lives in a crack shack."

Olivia wrinkled her nose, "You think this is connected with drugs?"

Roger shrugged, "It's the lead we're following. Brother gets into trouble; the shark threatens the family…"

"Did anyone pick up Elena?"

"What's going on?" A sharp voice demanded a voice. Olivia spun to see a slender woman in jeans and heels, red hair cascaded down her shoulders and her badge hung on her chest like a medal. "Palms, what are you doing giving out information on my case?" she accused the man.

"Whoa, chill," Olivia said calmly, she flipped out her badge and presented it to the detective. "I'm just curious; I took Elena's statement three days ago. I just wanted to see if Rebekah had been found. I'm assuming you're Detective Gates?"

The redhead took the badge and scrutinized it, she looked up skeptically as she handed it back. "What division are you with?"

"SVU."

Gates nodded, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Roger told me what you found at Lukas Pedroza's house. Did you question, Elena?"

"Vehemently denies knowing anything about her brother's habits."

Olivia studied the look on the redhead's face, "And you don't believe her?"

"Of course I don't, not after we found her fingerprints all over the place."

"That's doesn't mean anything."

Green eyes snapped to meet the older woman. "I graduated the Academy, detective."

Olivia backed down gracefully, "I assumed as much."

A tall athletic male came up behind the redhead, "You makin' trouble, Gates?" His light southern accent betrayed his playfulness.

"Shove it, Spade." She threw back sarcastically.

Olivia felt the camaraderie between them. _Partners_. She realized.

They couldn't have looked more different. Her flaming red hair and pale skin against his natural even tan and brown hair; and her thin lips and curves verses his pouty lips and angular jaw line.

She held out her hand, "Olivia Benson, Special Victims."

He took it, "Wyatt Spade, I'm Pamela's partner."

"Look," The brunette started, "I'm not looking to make trouble. I just wanted to know about the Pedroza case."

"Oh, is that all?" He looked at his partner, "Did you tell her about the ransom note?"

Olivia raised her eyebrow and Gates narrowed her eyes, "No, I didn't, but please, continue to give out classified information, by all means." And with that she stalked away.

Spade turned to Olivia, "She's usually not like that. She's got a thing when it comes to children and drugs."

The brunette read the look well, "Detectives aren't made of stone. Now what is this about a ransom note?"

He beckoned her to a white board, similar to the SVU case board. A copy of the note hung on the wall, along with pictures of Lukas, Elena, and a child who she assumed was Rebekah.

Olivia leaned in, reading.

_1 million dollars_

_Or find her body in the Hudson_

_34 156th street, the Bronx_

_Friday 6:30_

_Police Welcome_

"Bastards." She whispered at their callousness. "Prints?" She asked.

Spade flashed a white smile, "You didn't think it would be that easy."

"So you're setting up the sting."

"A three block radius."

"And access points on the River?"

"Of course."

Gates came up behind the two, "Are you all caught up?" she asked saucily.

Olivia ignored the comment and propped her elbow on her arm, a hand covered her chin. "It's Wednesday, they didn't give her a lot of time. Why do they think that Elena Pedroza can even afford a million dollars?"

The redhead sighed and yanked a file off a nearby desk and handed it to Olivia. "We pulled the family records and guess who Elena is related to?"

"Who?"

"Leonardo Soliz." Spade supplied, leaving a moment for the information to sink in.

"Head of _the_ Puerto Rican drug cartel." Olivia said slowly. _Holy Fuck._

"Bingo."

"Shouldn't this case get kicked over to DEA then?"

"Actually, the FBI, because Soliz is conveniently international." Gates snapped, "And here they are now."

Olivia turned to find four men in sharp black suits walk in.

One of the men held out his hand expectantly, his inflated ego was apparent to the three detectives. Olivia reluctantly handed him the folder.

"We need all information regarding Elena Pedroza, Rebekah Pedroza, and Leonardo Soliz." He stated coolly.

Without waiting for an answer, his henchmen started to take down the pictures on the whiteboard, another started looking through Gates' desk.

Spade had the good sense to stand as close to his partner as he could, because she looked like she was going to kill someone. Gates was shaking; she turned away from the invasion and stood with her arms crossed, grinding her teeth.

Olivia watched; her lips reduced to a thin line as the thought of Rebekah's safety slip away from her yet again. _It's not fair! They shouldn't be able to wipe us clean like this. And they shouldn't be able to push us aside. The least they could do is work with us, let us help them, give _us_ some type of closure._

The agents finished quickly, and like bugs, they scuttled out of the precinct. _They may be cruel, but they are not stupid._ The Missing Person's bullpen seemed to be reduced to silence. The shining whiteboard glared at the three detectives and the room felt sucked of life.

Olivia took a shallow breath, her heart heavy; _It almost feels like a rape._

Olivia hardened her face as she clipped the 'visitor' tag on her jacket. The hard metal doors slid open for her and she walked in, aware of, but certainly not used to the loud clanging and shrill sirens that accompanied a place like Riker's.

She was escorted to an interrogation room. Fixing the detective with a guarded look, he slouched low in his chair with one hand hanging between his legs and one on the table. She regarded him the same way.

"Lukas Pedroza."

He didn't bother to respond. So Olivia continued, "I'm here about Rebekah."

"No, hablo ingles." He retorted.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that crap. Hablo espanol tambien, _hombre_."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Fine, _Senorita_, what do you think I know?"

"Considering you're…activities," She slid his file towards him, "Would someone want to kidnap Rebekah because of you?"

His eyes narrowed, "What choo talkin' about? You think I had something to do with Becca's kidnappin'? You're wrong."

"A little early to jump on the defense, eh, Lukas? What are you hiding?"

He leaned back, "Look, I'll give it to you straight. Becca's my niece, she family. She belongs with my family…why would I put that girl in danger?"

Olivia threw her hands up, "I don't know, Lukas. You tell me."

He pulled forward, thrusting his upper half onto the table, "I had nothing to do with it. You just lookin' at me cause someone planted drugs in my place." Olivia fought the urge to roll her eyes as he continued, "You should be looking at Elena."

_Now we're getting somewhere._ "You wanna fill me in?"

Lukas scoffed, feeling he now had the upper hand, "Elena gets herself into enough trouble. Papá is always bailing her out of fucked up relationships."

Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"She picks _pendejos_ for boyfriends. Rich white guys. They're all psychos. One of 'em followed her home once, we took care of that."

The loud buzz indicated someone was entering the cell.

A large Hispanic woman with a sour face walked purposefully into the room and took in the scene. Immediately, she moved up and thumped Lukas on the back of the head, yelling in Spanish.

"Má!" he protested.

Olivia stood, but tried to catch as much of the rapid language as she could. Something about him keeping his mouth shut, disgracing his family and not asking for help.

"Má!" he screamed, "La chica speaks Spanish, Má!"

The older woman sobered up quickly. It was then Olivia saw the man standing in the doorway. He had on a sharp suit and was carrying a briefcase. His look just screamed sleazy lawyer.

"I think you should leave, Detective." He stated coolly. Despite his ethnic look, he didn't have an accent.

Olivia took a step towards the man, feeling the need to clarify, "He didn't ask for a lawyer and my questions were about his niece, not his charges; which are open and shut, by the way. The ADA is going to have a field day…the drugs were in his underwear."

At this, the mother thumped her son across the head again, "Stupido!" She muttered.

Olivia fought back a laugh as she made her way out of the jail.

As she got her cell phone back from the prison guard, it vibrated in her hand. She answered it. "Benson."

A surprising, but familiar voice answered, "Detective."

"Um…Detective Gates."

"Yes." Came the even voice. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened at the precinct yesterday."

"It's ok." Olivia cut her off, remembering the sick feeling the flooded her stomach as the FBI took their case right out from under them.

"Look," Gates started hesitantly, "I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean what I said. It's just that children and drugs hit home for me."

"I get it." Olivia said gently, but quickly. She didn't want the Detective explaining more than she had to. After all, they had just met yesterday.

"The FBI is taking over the sting. God, I hope Rebekah will be ok."

"She will." The brunette tried to convince herself as well as the other detective.

"Well…that was it. See you around, Benson." And with that she hung up.

Olivia looked down at her dead phone. Something had just happened. She wasn't sure what, but she was fairly certain that Gates and herself had reached some kind of common ground.

As for Rebekah, a plan was forming in her mind. Not a good plan…not even a safe plan…but a plan nonetheless. She pushed the implications out of her mind as she stuffed her phone in her jeans, intend on getting back to the precinct before she was missed.

_Two days later_

Alex trotted down the steps of the courthouse, flipping open her cell phone in response to the vibration.

"Hello?"

"Hi Star."

Alex grinned wide. "Hi yourself, guess what."

"What?"

"I won the Hallward case."

"Awesome!"

"Guess what else."

"What?"

"In four and a half hours it's going to be five o'clock on a Friday, and you and I have a date with a television and a bag of popcorn."

There was an unnatural pause on the other line, Alex became worried, "You are coming over tonight, aren't you?"

"Of course I'll be there…but the way things are going over here, I might be a little late."

Alex quelled her disappointment into understanding. "That's fine."

"I'm sorry to rush, but I need to go…I'll bring dessert though, ok?"

Alex grinned into the phone, "I just need you, Liv…but dessert's good too."

"I love you too, Star. I'll see you tonight."

oooooooo, the plot thickens! I had plans up the wazoo for this story, but they are changing...so even I don't know what's going to happen! So I'll tell you when I know, and in the meantime, don't forget to review! I take praise, plot bunnies, and money (to be used to buy lemons of course). WEEEEEEE!


End file.
